Daughter of the Arrow
by CSIRide-Kirk
Summary: Oliver Queen is a wizard and Team Arrow don't know about his daughter that he had with Lily Potter. Hayley Potter is sent by her aunt and uncle to live with her father in Starling City. Dumbledore will regret accepting The Blue Arrow into Hogwarts when Oliver has finished training her. Olicity pairing.


**Daughter of The Arrow**

Oliver Queen wasn't a normal vigilante, not even Felicity Smoak knew who her boyfriend really was. Oliver was a pureblood wizard, he had attended Hogwarts School in Scotland where he met Lily Evans and James Potter, James could never have children and Oliver had been his best friend in school and had offered to be the child's father while James could blood-adopt the baby instead.

When Oliver was lost at sea, Lily had given birth to a beautiful baby girl names Hayley Jasmine Potter (Olivia Queen), Oliver's daughter and James's adoptive daughter. Lily had heard what had happened to Oliver and she was devastated that he could or may never see his only child grow up ever again.

The year that Oliver returned to Starling City was when Petunia Dursley had finally decided to get rid of Lily's daughter, Lily and James had died when Hayley was a year old to protect her from Voldemort, Petunia discovered in Lily's journals that James could never have children and that a friend of his had stepped in to give them their true wish, to have a child and be a loving family.

Petunia looked at the journal entry, it was a week after Lily had given birth to Hayley:

 _Dearest Oliver,_

 _I know this is just a letter in my personal journal and James doesn't mind that I write my journal in letter form to his best friend and the father of my child. Hayley's a healthy baby girl, soft black hair (like her father's) she looks just like you, Oliver. She has my emerald green eyes and the most infectious laugh whenever James or you are teasing her._

 _We have had to go into hiding in our home in Godric's Hollow. Severus had heard part of a prophecy that involves our baby girl (yours, mine and James') and Voldemort battling to the death and that only one of them would live. I just hope that it is my little girl that lives._

 _I know that you and I had slept together to conceive Hayley and James didn't mind. Well, he sleeps with how many girls when my back is turned? Honestly, I will never understand my husband._

 _This letter is also for my sister Petunia. Tuney, I know you don't like Oliver, but please, I beg of you, look after Hayley if James and I die protecting her and tell her that her mom and dad love her dearly. Even if Dumbledore tells you to mistreat her and make her loyal to him when/if she attends Hogwarts. I don't want Hayley to be at the beck and call of that barmy and manipulative old fool._

 _Love both of you lots, Hayley's crying for me now._

 _Lily Evans-Potter xxx_

Petunia was touched at the kindness that Oliver had shown to Lily and James, she looked at Hayley and thought _she deserves to have a proper life with her father_. Petunia knew Oliver when Lily had invited her to her wedding and introduced her to her brother-in-law's best friend, back then Petunia thought that Oliver was a bit stuck up and selfish, but that had changed when she read Lily's journal.

Oliver himself had never forgotten about Lily and James, when he received a call from Petunia that Lily and James were dead and that his daughter Hayley was the only survivor of the attack, he said "how old is Hayley now?" "She's eight and she's like you and Lily" Petunia said "I'll raise her for you, she probably doesn't know who I am" Oliver said "is that daddy on the phone?" Oliver heard a little girl ask "do you want to talk to him?" Petunia said "please?" "Oliver, Hayley's wanting to talk to you, I told her who you were to her and she accepted it easily" Petunia said, Oliver knew Felicity would like Hayley. Felicity loved kids, she had a soft spot for them when she stepped between Oliver going after a man with no other living family to look after his children if Oliver had gone and killed him.

"Daddy, that you?" a little girl asked "hey Hayles, you wanna live with me in America?" Oliver asked "Can I, Aunt Petunia, please, please, please, please?" He hears Hayley beg "as long as it's fine with your father and uncle, I don't see why it's a problem" he hear Petunia say. Oliver asked Hayley to pass the phone to Vernon "Oliver, good to hear from my niece's father" Vernon said, Oliver frowned.

He'd never liked Vernon much, and from what Petunia said about him hitting Hayley and Dudley when he was in his alcoholic rages, he liked him even less "same here, Vernon, are you fine with transferring Hayley's custody to me?" Oliver asked "you're her father, she has the right to live with you" Vernon said as he and Oliver sorted out all the business and paperwork to be passed through.

 _Six weeks later:_

Hayley was confused at being on her own in Starling National Airport. She didn't know what her dad looked like, but she knew he knew what she looked like. Hayley looked like Oliver, but with Lily's eyes.

Oliver saw a scrawny looking girl about eight years old with a confused expression, she looked just like him but had emerald green eyes "Hayley?" he walked up to the girl. She looked up at him "daddy?" she asked, Oliver smiled "yeah, come on, let's get you home to meet Grandma and Aunt Thea" he said, Hayley's face lit up.

Oliver was trying to think on how to introduce her to Felicity, he knew she would probably like Hayley just like Hayley would like Felicity.

Oliver took Hayley to the Verdant to meet Felicity and Diggle


End file.
